Le croc de mes rêves
by Cissy NoAi
Summary: Inspiré d'une nouvelle que j'ai lu. Après avoir acheté un objet pour le moins insolite, Sasuke s'apprête à faire une rencontre du troisième type.   OS/OOC/UA/Shônen-ai/SasuNaru.


**Titre : Le croc de mes rêves**

**Auteur : Cissy NoAi**

**Genre : OS/UA/OOC/Shonen-aï**

**Couple/Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à notre vénéré Masashi Kishimoto. De plus, je ne tire aucun profil pécuniaire de la publication de cette fic.**

**Notes :* Ceci est mon premier vrai OS travaillé, alors soyez indulgent(e)s ^^ merci**

** ** Le dépaysement permet de s'évader face au froid qui revient**

** *** NE PAS OUBLIER DE LIRE LE RATING **

**Bonne Lecture**

Il était 20h lorsque Sasuke sortit enfin de sa réunion, dire qu'il était exténué était loin d'être un euphémisme. Cette journée avait été particulièrement harassante. En effet, il n'avait pas arrêté de jongler entre les rendez-vous, les dossiers à boucler et les réunions. Et dire qu'il venait à peine de rentrer de voyage à Suna pour régler les derniers points du dossier avec son entreprise partenaire dirigé par le charismatique Sabaku no Gaara. Alors, le compte-rendu de la réunion allait se faire tout seul, sauf si … C'est comme ça qu'il avait décidé de quitter le bureau plus tôt ce soir que de perdre définitivement la tête et de laisser les rênes à son second Shikamaru, son ami d'enfance.

Et le voila, devant l'immeuble à souffler un bon coup pour se détendre et commencer à marcher pour rentrer chez lui.

Tous les regards se posaient sur lui. En effet, qui ne pouvait ignorer ce jeune éphèbe de 26 ans avec des cheveux noirs comme le bois d'ébène, une peau aussi blanche que la neige et des yeux aussi noirs que le charbon (_on croirait presque un remake de Blanche-Neige XD_). Rajoutons à ce visage aux traits uniques, un physique digne des plus grands mannequins du monde avec un costume trois pièces sur mesure, moulant ses formes à la perfection. On peut très bien imaginer la mini piscine olympique qui se formait dans la rue (_bin ouais, on voit un beau gosse pareil, on fini forcément la mâchoire pendante jusqu'au trottoir ^^_ _bon j'arrête_).

Sasuke avait toujours été d'une nature froide, aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne. Sa personnalité n'avait cessé de se raffermir durant ces dernières années, passant de froide à glaciale. L'élément déclencheur avait été ce jour sombre ou il perdit toute sa famille lors d'un tragique accident de ski. Ce jour là, toute la famille avait décidé d'aller skier une dernière fois avant de repartir en avion. Cependant, Sasuke, étant malade, avait été dans l'obligation de garder le lit. Son frère ainé était alors rentré dans sa chambre et lui avait confié son collier de cuir noir à l'emblème de la famille Uchiha, un éventail rouge et blanc, le nouant soigneusement autour de son cou et lui demandant de le garder le temps qu'il revienne. Malheureusement, quelques heures plus tard, Sasuke apprit que sa famille avait été avalée dans une avalanche, le laissant orphelin à l'âge de douze ans et à la tête d'un empire. Depuis, il s'était détaché encore plus du monde qui l'entourait, trouvant les gens trop futiles, à l'exception de son ami Shikamaru qui n'avait cessé dès lors de l'épauler, et le collier de cuir de son frère ne l'avait jamais quitté.

Continuant son chemin, Sasuke profitait du petit vent frais de la ruelle dans laquelle il s'était engagé. Il connaissait tellement le chemin pour le faire quasi quotidiennement, que ses pas le guidés automatiquement pendant que son esprit s'évadait loin de cette ville, loin du bureau et de ces soucis.

C'est alors qu'il s'arrêta et que son regard se posa sur une nouvelle enseigne « Librairie, Antiquités et Objet exotiques ». La boutique semblait avoir ouvert ses portes il y a seulement quelques jours, lors de son séjour à Suna se dit-il. Sachant que son appartement serait vide et froid, Sasuke n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de se diriger vers cet établissement.

L'enseigne et les murs étaient sobres, sans motifs abstraits ou de logo quelconque ou extravagant. Les murs peints d'un vert pâle étaient surmontés d'une enseigne dont le nom de la boutique était peinte en blanc sur fond bleu pâle. A l'intérieur, il découvrit de nombreux rayonnages malgré le peu de surface disponible. L'espace, bien qu'exigu, avait été aménagé de façon à différencier les différents thèmes présents, en mettant en évidence les objets de collection et les meubles, et laissant une place en coin pour les ouvrages manuscrits. Le coin dans l'angle gauche réservé pour le gérant de la boutique. Celui-ci était assez grand pour ce qu'il pouvait distinguer de sa place. Il avait de longs cheveux blancs coiffés en pics, deux tatouages représentants deux lignes rouges qui partaient sous ses yeux pour terminer leurs courses au niveau de la mâchoire, et tenait un livre orange entre les mains arborant un grand sourire.

Mais revenons en plutôt à la boutique ou on pouvait apercevoir le rayon dédié à la Grèce antique, richement garni, puisqu'en plus de collectionner un nombre conséquent d'ouvrages, on distinguait la présence d'objets d'apparats et usuels, ainsi qu'une magnifique amphore travaillée à peinture noire et un Kouros (statue de jeune homme, il y a aussi des Koré pour les femmes). Il nota également que le rayon dédié au Japon et à la Chine comptait de merveilleuses pièces dont quelques katanas. Lui-même, étant d'origine japonaise et aguerri aux arts de combats, possédait chez lui un somptueux katana qu'il avait baptisé Kusanagi. Quelques autres rayons s'élevaient de çà et là pour finir par celui consacré à l'Egypte et ses trésors. Oh oui, aucun doute que trésor était le mot qui convenait le mieux pour décrire tous les objets qu'il avait sous les yeux. Comme dans les rayons précédents, la collection d'objets avait été mise en avant, par rapport aux livres, cependant ici on remarquait très clairement que les sujets des ouvrages de cette section étaient richement diversifiés, de même que les objets exposés. Pour preuve, on avait placé sur tout un pant de vitrine de magnifiques bijoux (boucles d'oreille, colliers et bracelets…) travaillés soigneusement en or ou en argent ainsi que des figurines et statuettes. L'on pouvait voir aussi quelques papyrus avec des représentations d'Osiris et Anubis et des colonnes de hiéroglyphes retraçants les passages évoqués dans le livre des morts. C'était magnifique.

En se rapprochant de ce rayon, il remarqua alors un petit comptoir un peu plus en retrait et qui clôturer la section « Egypte ». Celui-ci comportait également une vitrine mais les objets exposés ici se trouvaient bien différents de ce qu'il avait pu admirer un peu plus tôt. La notion quelque peu exotique si l'on peut dire, pouvait assez bien qualifier ce qu'il voyait. En effet, des dents de crocodiles de différentes tailles, une corne de taureau, des scarabées, une momie de chat et quelques plumes d'oiseaux. Mais ce qui attira le regard de Sasuke fut cet immense croc. Il était littéralement subjugué par sa taille, qui devait d'ailleurs atteindre pas moins d'une quinzaine de centimètres. C'est alors qu'il imaginait la taille de l'animal le possédant que le commerçant apparut prés de lui et entama le dialogue.

- Bonsoir jeune homme, dit-il en s'approchant de Sasuke en souriant, je m'appelle Jiraya et je vois que vous avez remarqué cet objet pour le moins insolite, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bonsoir … en effet. De quoi s'agit-il exactement ? Répondit-il toujours le regard ancré dans le croc découvert.

Jiraya, le regard pétillant lui répondit alors :

- Il s'agit là d'une pièce très rare voire même unique. Mais laissez-moi plutôt vous raconter une histoire. Voyez-vous il y a bien longtemps à présent, dans l'Egypte dynastique vivait un pharaon fort aimé de son peuple. En récompense à sa bienveillance, les dieux ont décidé de lui envoyer un cadeau. Cadeau qu'il offrit à son fils, puisque ne manquant de rien, et né quelques mois avant. Il s'agissait, selon les écrits rapportés, d'un immense renard roux, magnifique et redoutable pour tous ceux qui osaient s'en prendre à la famille royale. Comme vous l'aurez sans doute deviné, il s'agit bien là de l'un de ses crocs dont on dit qu'il aurait perdu lorsque le royaume fut attaqué par le pays voisin dirigé alors par un sombre tyran.

- Hn, répondit-il en réfléchissant.

- Sinon, dit Jiraya voyant son jeune client réfléchir, si vous préférez, les objets expo…

- Non, je le prends, trancha Sasuke en le coupant.

- Très bien, répondit Jiraya après quelques minutes de silence en reprenant son sourire. Si je puis me permettre, reprit-il en l'amenant vers le comptoir de la caisse enregistreuse, que compter vous faire cet objet ?

- Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas trop. Je n'ai pas d'idée bien précise sur la question, dit-il après un moment de réflexion pendant que le gérant emballait le paquet et que lui-même sortait son portefeuille. Peut être en presse papier, pourquoi pas, reprit-il alors qu'il payait son achat.

Jiraya se mit alors à rire franchement.

- Jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer un jour que le croc de Kyuubi pourrait servir de presse-papier, dit-il en s'étouffant presque sous son propre fou rire. C'est comme imaginé mon neveu Kakashi sans son livre fétiche, reprit-il en essayant de trouver un second souffle mais sans réellement y parvenir.

- Hn … et bien merci et au revoir, répondit-il finalement Sasuke en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Cependant alors qu'il eut pratiquement franchit le seuil il entendit un faible murmure :

- Je me demande néanmoins comment le prendra le fils du pharaon et Kyuubi …

Lorsqu'il franchit la porte de son appartement, il partit directement s'écrouler sur son lit après avoir enlevé et jeté sa veste dans un coin de la chambre. Allongé de tout son long sur le ventre et fixant le paquet qu'il avait posé sur la table de chevet, il s'endormit, trop exténué pour se déshabiller ou se faire à manger.

Au milieu de la nuit, il fut réveillé par un bruit. Cela ressemblait à un frottement de tissus et d'objets que l'on déplaçait. Rapidement sur ses pieds, il alla discrètement prendre Kusanagi sur sa commode et, caché derrière le mur, il regarda par l'encadrement de la porte. Malgré l'obscurité ambiante, il cru apercevoir une silhouette humaine se déplacer silencieusement au travers de son salon. Les reflets de la lune, voilés par d'imposants rideaux de velours, laissaient cependant filtrés quelques rayons, qui allaient jouer directement avec la chevelure de l'inconnu leur conférant une couleur argenté.

S'approchant le plus discrètement et silencieusement que possible, telle une ombre, il se positionna derrière l'intrus et lui donna un grand coup derrière la nuque du côté de la poignée (_bin oui, il ne veux pas non plus être arrêté pour meurtre_), avant d'allumer et de repositionner la lame de son katana face à lui, témoignant de sa grande dextérité et d'une grande maîtrise du maniement des armes, issues de ses entrainements.

Il s'aperçu alors, que son intrus était un homme blond. Celui-ci accroupit par terre et se tenait la tête et ne cessait de marmonner des mots dans sa barbe (ce qu'il n'a pas, c'est juste une expression ^^ ) en grognant contre l'hospitalité des étrangers.

Sasuke remarqua enfin, la tenue pour le moins étrange de l'homme lui faisant toujours dos. Celui-ci, toujours à terre, portait ce qu'il semblait être une longue veste de soie orange aux motifs floraux richement variés et finement travaillés. A ses pieds, des sandales de même couleur avaient été façonné avec la même précision. Le brun pensa que s'il s'agissait d'un voleur ou d'un quelconque bandit, il s'était littéralement trompé de vêtement en les choisissant dans sa penderie.

L'importun se retourna lentement et finalement, se releva pour se positionner face à son assaillant afin de voir celui qui avait osé l'accueillir de cette si charmante façon. Son regard se posa en premier sur le katana pointé sur lui, l'arme toute aussi magnifique que mortelle qui le menaçait, lui semblait être très bien entretenue. Son observation continua jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se fixent sur les mains puissantes et les avant-bras de son opposant. Il remonta son regard le long des bras jusqu'aux épaules, visualisant parfaitement dans sa tête, au travers de la chemise, les muscles finement travaillés sous le torse pour arriver au visage de l'homme. Il fut impressionné de voir qu'il s'agissait non seulement d'un jeune homme de son âge, mais quand plus celui-ci dégageait un charme glacial. Tout en détaillant le visage androgyne et dénué de toutes expressions faciales, pouvant trahir son étonnement face à la situation actuelle, mise à part une légère lueur dans le regard anthracite, l'inconnu détailla rapidement le reste du corps face à lui. Il put clôturer ainsi son observation sur la silhouette élancée de son vis-à-vis, détaillant à présent la tenue qu'il portait.

De son côté, Sasuke était totalement stupéfait par sa découverte. Le jeune homme face à lui avait en effet tout au plus une vingtaine d'année. Ayant pu apercevoir la veste et les sandales auparavant, il remarqua qu'il ne s'était pas trompé concernant la penderie du fraudeur. Le jeune homme était habillé d'un pagne orange, lui aussi, mais uni et d'un ton plus foncé que la veste et les sandales. Celui-ci possédait un ruban noué autour des hanches, qui retombait sur le devant de ses cuisses, et servait davantage d'ornement, rempli de pierres précieuses et cousu de fils d'or.

La silhouette de l'étranger, tout en finesse, exposait une magnifique peau halée. Il remarqua alors qu'il portait autour de son cou un collier très sobre comprenant uniquement trois pierres précieuses du bleu le plus pur qu'il eut jamais vu. Deux petites pierres bleues de même dimensions entouraient une plus longue. Son torse puissant était divinement musclé, exposant à la vue tous ses formes parfaites. Les reliefs de ses pectoraux et de ses abdominaux semblaient jouer d'ombre et de lumière avec la luminosité ambiante. Le reste du corps était très bien proportionné lui aussi, des cuisses athlétiques finissant sur de longues jambes fuselées. Sasuke se dit alors que cet être face à lui n'avait vraisemblablement rien à envier à personne. Tout son corps semblait sauvage, laissant au brun le soin d'imaginer une démarche tout aussi animale…féline. Cet homme, dont la seule présence, au milieu du mobilier et de la décoration sobre de son salon, tenait à elle seule du surréalisme, et (néanmoins) de totalement exotique.

Finalement, Sasuke remonta son regard pour atterrir au niveau de son visage dont les traits apparaissaient à la fois fins et masculins. Ses cheveux, de la couleur du soleil, étaient coiffés en pics leur donnant un air rebelle et retombaient sur deux grands yeux d'un bleu aussi pur que l'océan ou que d'un immense ciel d'été, les voilant par moment. Deux mèches plus longues que les autres encadraient son visage. Il possédait un nez droit entouré de trois cicatrices aux joues donnant l'air de moustaches, réaffirmant son côté animal. Une bouche pulpeuse avec des lèvres pleines. Cet homme était définitivement déstabilisant. Bien qu'il ne fût jamais été attiré par l'un de ses homologues masculins auparavant, Sasuke se mit à penser que celui qui se trouvait devant lui était beau à se damner.

Se reprenant le brun abaissa légèrement son katana et débuta son interrogatoire, avant de décider d'appeler la police.

- Hé baka je pourrais savoir ce que vous faites chez moi ? Commença-t-il, entamant par là le début des hostilités ( ^^ ).

- Qui tu traites de baka, baka ? S'exclama le blondinet démarrant au quart de tour et zappant totalement la question.

- Tssssh ! Usuratonkachi !

Sasuke exaspéré, était toutefois légèrement surpris par la réponse de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci semblait oublier la position inconfortable dans laquelle il se trouvait.

- Quoi ! Répète un peu pour voir teme ! S'exclama l'homme, totalement outré de se faire rembarrer de la sorte.

- Réponds à ma question ! Ordonna Sasuke.

- Tsssss ! A titre de renseignement, la politesse tu connais pas ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton mi-boudeur mi-moqueur.

- … Sasuke se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir le défiant de continuer.

- Ok ! Répondit-il vaincu. Je… je suis venu récupérer quelque chose qui m'appartient, finit-il dans un murmure.

- Ton nom ?

- Non mais en faite, tu ne connais vraiment pas la politesse ! Et puis c'était à tes parents de t'en trouver un, finit-il en éclatant de rire, fier de sa blague.

- Dobe, commença Sasuke sentant son exaspération à son summum. Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis introduit chez toi par effraction. Alors répond !

- Naruto, répondit-il à son interlocuteur gardant un sourire sur le visage. Et toi ?

- Pourquoi te le dirais-je ? Dit-il se prenant au jeu lui aussi.

- Teme !

Un rictus méprisant se dessina sur le visage de Sasuke. Tout compte fait il l'aimait bien ce blond. Il était amusant. Il était si vrai. Totalement différent de tous ceux qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer et qui ne faisaient que s'accrocher à une image et à un nom.

- Sasuke, lâcha-t-il songeur avant de reprendre. Cependant c'est assez étonnant…

- Pourquoi ? demanda le blondinet naïf.

- Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un entrer chez une personne en ignorant ou il posait les pieds. Sauf bien entendu si la personne en question est un voleur.

- Non mais t'es totalement mappé ma parole ! JE NE suis PAS un voleur ! En plus je t'ai déjà dis pourquoi j'étais ici.

Sasuke se fit alors la réflexion que la personnalité de son invité mystère s'alliait parfaitement à ce qu'il avait pu observer quelques minutes plus tôt. Explosive ! Tout autant que l'était son corps par ailleurs. Tout en le fixant du regard, il continua la conversation.

- Hn, reprit-il. Explique-moi plutôt ce que tu es venu chercher de si spécial pour t'avoir poussé à rentrer chez moi au milieu de la nuit.

- Un croc, répondit-il la tête haute et le regard déterminé.

- Un croc ? Répéta Sasuke, totalement hagard, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette réponse.

- Oui un croc, finit le blond. Celui d'un ami très cher… Comment dire, j'ai senti qu'il était ici. Alors que ca fait des années que je le cherche.

- Senti ? Parce que tu es un maître truffier ? Lança-t-il moqueur.

- Teme… Souffla Naruto, essayant de garder son calme bien qu'il l'aurait volontiers rué de coups.

Puis comme s'il venait réaliser la situation étrange dans laquelle il se trouvait, Sasuke reprit soudainement son sérieux.

- A quel animal appartient-il ? Demanda-t-il.

- Un renard, répondit Naruto avec un trémolo dans la voix.

- …

Sasuke ne put répondre, totalement pétrifié, et se rappela alors de l'histoire du commerçant, bien que la chose soit inconcevable. Il alla donc dans sa chambre posé Kusanagi et revint avec un paquet. Pendant ce temps là, Naruto le fixait du regard, malgré ses yeux brillants, et ne le quittait des yeux à aucune seconde.

- S'il te plait dis moi ou je peux le trouver Kyuubi se meurt, supplia-t-il.

- Serait-ce ceci que tu recherches si avidement ? Demanda Sasuke en sortant le croc de l'emballage.

- Ou …Oui ! Répondit-il ému. Mais comment ?

- Hn. Je l'ai acheté aujourd'hui, s'expliqua-t-il, mais c'est impossible qu'il t'appartienne.

- Acheté ? Répéta Naruto, puis remarquant la fin de la phrase il ajouta. Mais c'est vrai je ne te raconte pas de bobards. Rends le moi ! Répliqua-t-il bien décider à se battre pour récupérer son bien.

- Comment prouver que tu dis la vérité ? Demanda-t-il songeur.

- Facile, déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire. Suis-moi. Viens chez moi et tu verras que je dis la vérité.

Sasuke restait perplexe. Pris entre sa volonté de croire Naruto, et par la même l'histoire complètement dingue du commerçant, qui le conduirait inexorablement à exposer un problème mental important, et sa raison, le brun doutait. Finalement, il prit encore quelques secondes de réflexion et déclara :

- Je ne sortirais pas de chez moi Dobe.

- Qui te dit que tu vas bouger ? Lança malicieusement Naruto.

Il s'avança alors lentement vers Sasuke qui se tendit comme un arc à son approche.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais là, murmura-t-il. Et ferme les yeux, ordonna-t-il doucement.

- Tsss qui te dit que je suis inquiet ? Répondit-il cependant de mauvaise fois tout en fermant les yeux et en murmurant lui aussi.

Naruto laissa passer la petite réplique, commençant à cerner le jeune homme, tandis que Sasuke se détendait petit à petit. En effet, depuis son approche l'odeur suave de Naruto créait chez lui un brouillard l'empêchant de réfléchir un minimum à sa situation actuelle, laissant son cerveau avec un gros blanc pour la première fois de sa vie.

- De plus, tu n'as rien à craindre. De ce côté-là, ce serait plutôt moi qui devrais me méfier vu comment tu t'es défendu tout à l'heure, lança Naruto pour détendre l'atmosphère qui avait légèrement changé.

- Hn, se contenta de répliquer Sasuke, complètement HS.

- Ne te détache à aucun moment de moi, ordonna-t-il doucement en le serrant contre lui.

Ca pour sûr que Sasuke ne comptait pas le lâcher. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi vivant. Il sentit alors un courant d'air tout autour de lui comme s'il se trouvait dans un tourbillon. Il garda fermement les yeux fermés jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Naruto se détachait de lui. A ce moment, il se rendit compte qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans son appartement mais dans ce qu'il semblait un temple circulaire ou un rayon de soleil passait au travers des immenses voilages disposés devant l'entrée.

- Nous sommes arrivés, déclara Naruto avec un grand sourire.

Il se déplaça rapidement vers l'entrée et se retourna pour plonger son regard dans celui du brun, lui demandant muettement de le suivre. Alors que Sasuke se postait à ses côtés, Naruto prit dans sa main droite un morceau du rideau pour le rabattre et déclara tout fier de son effet :

- Bienvenue chez moi.

Sasuke cligna des yeux quelques secondes, le temps de s'habituer à cette nouvelle luminosité. Le soleil face à lui, l'aveuglant, il mit sa main gauche sur son front pour se protéger les yeux et plongea son regard face à la vue qui s'offrait devant lui. Il découvrit alors un paysage dont il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir voir un jour, surtout en de telles circonstances. Littéralement scotché devant le panorama, digne des plus grandes illustrations de livres touristiques, il se mit à penser qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer plus beau voyage. Et que s'il était devenu réellement fou, alors son esprit lui avait offert l'une des plus belles visions auquel il avait eu droit depuis de nombreuses années.

Sous ses pieds, s'étendait la luxuriante Vallée du Nil. De là ou ils se trouvaient, il pouvait voir la ville en contrebas qui semblait très animée, dont notamment un endroit ou s'élevait de nombreuses tentures, indiquant la présence d'un marché aux nombreuses activités. Le port, non loin de là et clairement visible, se situait sur la rive intérieure du Nil, permettant à de nombreux bateaux commerciaux à voile ou seulement des embarcations de pêcheurs locaux de remonter le courant. Sur les deux côtés des berges, une végétation dense se dressait, pour la plupart constituée de palmiers. Tandis que de l'autre côté de la berge, sur la rive extérieure, on apercevait le système d'irrigation mit au point pour les besoins des immenses champs labourés, et la présence de pâturages dont les bœufs semblaient s'abreuver directement à la source, sur les berges du Nil. Pour conclure, Sasuke se dit finalement, et une fois n'est pas coutume, que les ouvrages dédiés à l'Egypte antique n'avaient pas poussé à l'exagération l'intérêt de cette société florissante.

Naruto qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard tout ce temps, essayait d'apercevoir quelques expressions trahissant son étonnement mais en vain. Sasuke gardait un visage impassible. Cependant, il put noter une légère lueur dans ses yeux face à ce spectacle. Ravi, il passa devant lui et lui demanda de le suivre. Ils se mirent en marchent, sortirent du temple et prirent un chemin pavé sur la gauche, dans les hauteurs longeant la vallée. Sasuke remarqua alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un immense palais. De ça et là du chemin, il nota la présence de quelques arbres, sans plus. Continuant leur route, ils finirent par remonter une allée remplie de sphinx miniatures de deux mètres de long parfaitement identiques. Pour finir par arrivé face à un grand portique gardé par de deux hommes aux traits similaires. Chacun d'eux avaient des cheveux noirs, portant une coupe au bol, possédaient des sourcils proéminents, et rajoutons à cela une sorte de combinaison verte, que Naruto s'empressa de saluer :

- Gai. Lee. Salua-t-il respectueusement et arborant un grand sourire.

- Bonjour majesté, répondirent-ils synchrone en se mettant au garde à vous.

- Je vous présente Sasuke. Sasuke je te présente deux de nos plus valeureux soldats : Maito Gai et son fils Lee.

- Je vois que la vigueur de la jeunesse coule dans vos veines jeune homme, déclara le plus âgé, prenant la position du "nice guy" (c'est-à-dire le bras en avant, pouce levé et sourire étincelant).

- Tout comme la même force coule dans celles de Naruto-Sama, répondit Lee extatique avec le même sourire et le poing droit relevé vers lui et serré.

Sasuke ne put répondre, étant complètement déstabilisé par un tel comportement. Il était disons le franchement : sur le cul. Ils continuèrent leur marche et passèrent le portique pour atterrir dans un corridor.

- Ils sont … très intéressants, dit-il après un court silence.

- Oui, on ne s'ennuie pas avec eux, déclara à son tour Naruto en éclatant de rire. Ils sont très dynamiques. Quand tu as le cafard, il n'y a rien de mieux. Tu passes une heure maximum avec eux et tu es gonflé à bloc après, finit-il.

- Hn, approuva Sasuke ne pouvant que le croire.

Ils débouchèrent enfin dans une immense salle dont le passage, permit pour les allées et venues, longeait les murs, formant ainsi un couloir protégé du soleil, et délimité par une rangée de colonnes cannelées ornées de hiéroglyphes et de représentations de la famille royale. Au centre de la cour on pouvait voir un bassin servant davantage de mare qu'autre chose, ouvert pour laisser entrer les rayons du soleil. Sasuke était stupéfié par la beauté des lieux. Les œuvres picturales murales et les gravures représentées témoignaient d'un savoir faire et d'une maîtrise de la pierre et des arts digne des plus grands maitres.

Tout en se dirigeant vers l'accès de gauche qui était surmonté de deux immenses statues de trois mètres de haut du pharaon, Sasuke reprit :

- Qui y a-t-il en face ? Demanda-t-il en remarquant l'entrée de l'immense façade du fond.

- La cour d'entrée du palais, pour recevoir les dignitaires en visite officielle, qui amène à la salle du trône, répondit simplement Naruto.

Ils entrèrent ensuite dans un magnifique jardin digne des _1001 nuits_. Différentes variétés de plantes et d'arbres venant du monde entier y avaient été rassemblées et agencées, créant un espace unique au monde, dont les plus grands savants auraient raffolé. Un chemin pavé bordé de lampes à huile traversait ainsi l'espace vert pour arriver plus loin à une intersection avec un autre chemin virant celui-ci sur la droite. Au centre de ce croisement se trouvait une splendide représentation d'un renard à neuf queues. L'observant d'un œil curieux et attentif, Sasuke se dit qu'il s'agissait vraisemblablement dudit Kyuubi et demanda néanmoins :

- Pourquoi neuf queues ? Questionna Sasuke, ne saisissant pas la signification.

- Kyuubi est considéré comme le plus puissant envoyé des dieux à ce jour. De part le monde, à chaque nouvel envoyé, l'on mesurait inlassablement son niveau de puissance. On a pu ainsi définir un seuil qui s'est alors illustré dans les arts. Ce qui fait que toutes les représentations des animaux divins existant aujourd'hui sont représentées jusqu'à huit queues, pour les huit envoyés, expliqua-t-il très sérieusement. Kyuubi est le neuvième et dernier envoyé.

Ils traversèrent ensuite un long couloir ouvert sur le ciel, et rempli lui aussi de sphinx dont l'entrée était gardée par deux soldats et un grand chien blanc.

- Kiba. Shino. Akamaru, salua Naruto en tournant la tête vers l'animal.

- Majesté. Saluèrent-ils ensemble.

- Ouaff ! Répondit à son tour le chien.

- Yo Naruto ! L'interpela l'homme aux triangles. Neji te cherchait.

- Merci Kiba.

Traversant une nouvelle immense façade, Sasuke reporta son attention sur le lieu qu'ils venaient d'atteindre. Cette partie du palais ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il avait pu voir auparavant. Certes, celle-ci des possédait des dimensions colossales, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison à ce qu'il avait pu voir dans les autres salles. Un espace, parfaitement agencé et dégagé s'étendait devant lui, comprenant une cour ou s'élevait deux grands bâtiments dont l'un à gauche formait une rotonde, tandis que celui de droite gardait une forme rectangulaire, ceux-ci séparés au centre par un immense bassin.

- Ils ont l'air de bien te connaitre, remarqua Sasuke. D'autant plus qu'ils ne semblent pas s'embarrasser avec les salutations protocolaires habituelles.

- Ce sont davantage des amis que des soldats. Etant enfant unique, et qui plus est, étant fils de pharaon, on peut dire que la solitude due à mon rang, je connais, finit-il dans un triste sourire. C'est pourquoi tous ceux que tu croiseras ici, et ce quelque soit leur rang, seront en quelques sortes de ma famille, par extension. De plus, je n'aime pas les titres pompeux, expliqua-t-il.

- Et ce Neji ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Sasuke curieux.

- Mon maître d'arme et garde personnel, répondit simplement Naruto.

- Aussi un ami ? Lança-t-il ironique.

- Comment t'as deviné teme ? Dit-il en retournant sa tête de trois quart, laissant voir à Sasuke un immense sourire sur son visage.

- Hn, se contenta-t-il de répondre, faisant à son tour apparaître un petit rictus. Néanmoins, je dois admettre que je n'ais jamais vu un palais aussi grand et magnifique.

- Merci. En même temps mon père étant un bon pharaon, tous ceux qui ont aidés à la conception du palais y ont mis tout leur cœur. Le peuple l'aime et le respecte. Même en ces temps troublés, finit-il avec une mine plus sombre.

- Etonnant si les temps sont durs ? D'après ce que j'ai pu constaté il y a peu de soldats présents pour garder le palais, nota Sasuke.

- Mais ceux sont les meilleurs ! La plupart, poursuivit Naruto, reste en périphérie du palais et surveille également la vallée. De plus, la caserne n'est pas loin du palais.

En se dirigeant vers le bâtiment circulaire, ils remarquèrent la présence de quatre jeunes femmes, vraisemblablement des domestiques, qui sortaient d'un autre bâtiment sur la gauche, qui avait était caché jusque là à leur arrivée, puisque à l'opposé, et qui semblait dédié aux Dieux. Toutes étaient vêtues à l'identique, portant des robes blanches unies avec collier de perle et coiffés de tresses. Seule la couleur des cheveux et des yeux permettaient à Sasuke de les dissocier.

- Bonjour mes demoiselles, lança Naruto en s'arrêtant pour les saluer chaleureusement.

- Bonjour Naruto-Sama, déclarèrent-elles en se penchant en une salutation respectueuse.

- Comment va Kyuubi depuis que je me suis absenté ? Demanda-t-il soucieux.

- Bien Naruto-Sama, répondit la jeune avec les cheveux roses tressés et yeux verts.

- Merci Sakura. Il a réussit à avaler quelque chose ? Continua-t-il.

- Un peu d'eau. Il a encore refusé la pièce de viande que Chôji lui avait préparé, continua une autre jeune fille aux cheveux longs et blonds, dont l'inquiétude était visible au son de sa voix.

- Bien Ino, reprit-il en soufflant un peu d'exaspération bien que son regard reflétait plutôt la même inquiétude que la jeune femme.

- Na…Naruto-Sa… Sama, commença une troisième aux cheveux longs bruns nattés et aux yeux blanc.

- Oui, Hinata ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Nous…nous nous sommes au…aussi occupées de la couche.

- Parfait, répondit-il avant de repartir dans ses pensées

Après quelques minutes de silence, la quatrième jeune femme, une brune aux cheveux longs, qui n'avait pas encore parlé, rompit le silence.

- Excusez-moi Naruto-Sama, commença-t-elle.

- Mmmmm ? Hein ? Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il revenant à la réalité. Puis voyant qui lui avait adressé la parole, il se reprit.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant Sasuke.

- Désolé Tenten. Je vous présente Sasuke. Sasuke voici Sakura, Ino, Hinata et Tenten. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit demande leur, ce sont de véritables fées.

- …, répondit Sasuke toujours aussi loquace.

- Merci à toutes, finit-il par déclarer clôturant ainsi la conversation avant de reprendre son chemin et de se rediriger vers la structure circulaire.

Ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment et remontèrent la rampe d'accès, entourée de deux statues de Kyuubi, et entrèrent.

A l'intérieur, Sasuke pu enfin rencontrer le possesseur du croc en personne. Le grand Kyuubi était allongé sur une couche ronde disposée au centre de la pièce. C'était un grand renard roux, de deux mètres de long pour ce qu'il pouvait en juger, et qui possédait les yeux les plus ensorcelant qui lui est été donné de voir. De grands et magnifiques yeux rouges sang fendus en leur centre, rendus malheureusement un peu terne par son état, mais qui laissaient imaginer l'éclat qui les habitaient en temps normal. Kyuubi était réellement magnifique, pensa Sasuke et ce, même fatigué et amaigrit. Il gardait malgré tout, une aura divine éblouissante même sur le seuil de la mort. Le brun se dit que Naruto n'avait pas exagéré en lui expliquant l'urgence de la situation.

S'approchant doucement du renard, Naruto l'appela doucement :

- Kyu … Tu devrais manger un peu.

- … Kyuubi ne répondit pas se contentant de le regarder.

Sasuke ne bougeait pas, ne parlait pas, se contentant d'observer les deux êtres devant lui. Naruto alla s'assoir près de Kyuubi, et caressant les poils souples, il décida qu'il était temps d'aborder le sujet et clarifier la situation une bonne fois pour toute.

- Orochimaru, commença-t-il en crachant littéralement le nom de l'homme qu'il prononçait, est le dirigeant du royaume frontalier au notre, qui est assoiffé de pouvoir. Cet homme, continua-t-il le dégoût clairement visible dans sa voix, était un véritable tyran en son pays, ne rêvant que de conquête et de puissance. Il y a quelques mois, il a envahit notre territoire, avec son armée et quelques machines de guerre. Toutefois, grâce à nos brillants stratèges, la grande bataille fut remportée par notre armée, bien que nous dûmes faire face à de graves pertes, dont de nombreux amis chers, déclara Naruto avec une réelle souffrance dans la voix que Sasuke put ressentir jusque dans les tréfonds de son âme. Il a du se plier, et est contrôlé rigoureusement. A présent, sa puissance est réduite à néant et son administration est aujourd'hui gouvernée par des hommes de confiance de mon père. Cependant, juste avant la fin de la bataille Kyuubi fut gravement blessé.

Naruto prit alors doucement la tête de l'animal et la tourna lentement vers Sasuke. Celui-ci tressaillit en voyant les dégâts. Les babines face à lui étaient bien amochées. Ce n'était pas vraiment beau à voir. De là ou il se trouvait, il pouvait se rendre compte de la gravité de la blessure. Le côté gauche à présent exposé devant lui, révélait une blessure saillante laissant la babine gonflée. La plaie profonde créée par la perte du croc était impressionnante, témoignant de la violence du coup porté contre lui. Mais ce qui interpela le plus Sasuke fut de voir la mâchoire dans son intégralité, notamment le jeu d'opposition créé par les deux babines côte à côte. Alors que le côté droit montrait un côté tout en puissance avec son croc apparent, celui de gauche se retrouvait vide et abimé.

- Des onguents sont appliqués chaque jour, cependant comme tu peux le voir cela cicatrice mal, conclut Naruto, finissant son explication avec une mine sombre, le regard grave posé sur la blessure ou se trouvait le croc manquant.

Ne pouvant supporter de voir la tristesse dans ce visage qu'il appréciait tant, Sasuke décida de le faire réagir, changeant de stratégie.

- Si tu me bats en combat singulier, je te donne le croc que tu désires si ardemment, énonça-t-il.

Aussitôt les mots prononcés, Sasuke sut qu'il n'en fut pas plus pour le convaincre. Il avait ranimé la flamme de la détermination dans le regard de Naruto.

Celui-ci se releva brusquement, avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Ils sortirent rapidement du bâtiment de Kyuubi. Naruto avançait extrêmement vite, tellement il était excité. Le brun remarqua alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un espace ouvert sur la gauche de la façade par laquelle ils étaient arrivés au début.

- Naruto-Sama… Appela un jeune homme brun longs cheveux et yeux blanc arrivant vers eux.

- Plus tard Neji, coupa Naruto, sans même lui accorder un seul regard.

Naruto enleva sa veste, se dirigea vers une réserve dont il en sortit en deux bâtons, et en donna un à Sasuke.

Durant ce laps de temps, Sasuke put finir de découvrir le corps du blond et ce qu'il avait manqué. A présent, il pouvait voit la présence de deux bracelets de bras à chaque bras, cachés jusqu'à lors par la veste, ainsi qu'une dague que Naruto portait à la taille. Il eut le temps d'observer également le dos large et bronzé de sa tentation, ainsi que la cambrure de ses reins, avant que Naruto se retourne et lui lance son arme. Ils se mirent alors en position de combat chacun ayant leur bâton en main.

- Tu crois que tu arriveras à me battre ? Provoqua Sasuke.

- Je vais t'éclater ! Répliqua Naruto à son tour.

- Essaye. Usuratonkachi. Je t'attends. Continua le brun, un petit rictus au coin des lèvres, en le cherchant davantage.

- Ca teme, tu va le payer ! Finit Naruto en lui lançant un sourire confiant.

L'atmosphère devint alors plus sérieuse après la petite joute verbale. Entre les deux combattants, on pouvait sentir circuler un puissant courant électrique. Ils s'observèrent pendant quelques minutes, ne bougeant pas comme attendant un signal. Et brusquement ils s'élancèrent en même temps, comme un seul mouvement, leurs deux corps s'entrechoquant, pour croiser leurs bâtons à la même seconde.

A peine le combat commencé, les armes se croisaient à une vitesse incroyable. Tous les deux témoignaient des années d'entrainements et de maîtrise des sports de combat, montrant un même niveau élevé. Durant quelques minutes, ils exécutèrent différents enchainements l'un comme l'autre, en vain, sans parvenir à prendre l'avantage.

Naruto réagissant le premier, faisait subir à Sasuke des attaques désordonnées totalement imprévisibles à anticiper tout en augmentant sa vitesse et puissance de frappe. Lors de cet enchainement, il exécuta un formidable coup de pieds extrêmement puissant que Sasuke, non sans mal, réussit toutefois à arrêter, mais suffisamment fort pour réussir à le faire reculer de quelques mètres. Sasuke reconnu avoir sous-estimé le blond, mais foi d'Uchiha, il n'avait jamais perdu un combat auparavant et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que cela allait arriver.

Il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir et en vint finalement à la conclusion qu'il lui faudrait feinter pour reprendre le dessus et gagner. Le brun sut à cette seconde ce qu'il lui restait à faire, il allait amener Naruto à tomber dans un leurre. Il se détendit légèrement et lui offrit un véritable sourire, étonnant par là Naruto qui le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds, et s'élança. Pendant qu'il enchainait pour créer une diversion en le frappant utilisant ses deux bras, il commença son enchainement final. Il lança son bras droit armé du bâton pour frapper Naruto qui le contra sans mal, puis il fit suivre directement un coup de poings de son bras gauche, en tournant sur lui-même, pour finir par le prendre par surprise en le taclant, et ainsi termina accroupi sur lui et en le maintenant, indiquant la fin du combat.

Sasuke finit donc accroupi sur Naruto, le bras gauche maintenant les poignés de celui-ci au dessus de sa tête pendant que son bras droit le gardait en joue. Leurs têtes étant au même niveau, ils ne se quittaient pas du regard, tout les deux haletants.

Une image les mettant dans une situation similaire en d'autres circonstances se superposa dans l'esprit de Sasuke, le faisant se relever subitement. Il tendit ensuite la main à Naruto pour l'aider à se relever à son tour, qui s'empressa de la prendre sans réellement réfléchir, lui-même relativement troublé. Après un silence assez court, le temps de reprendre leurs souffles et leurs esprits, Sasuke prit la parole :

- Tiens ! dit-il en lançant le croc à Naruto. Je crois que tu en as besoin. Il sera plus utile ici que chez moi de toute façon, pour ce que je comptais en faire, en finissant davantage pour lui-même et murmurant.

- Merci teme, répondit Naruto très touché par son geste.

- Hn. De rien dobe, finit-il en murmurant.

- Eh bien mon fils c'est la première fois que je te vois perdre un combat, dit alors un homme blond s'avançant vers eux en les faisant sursauter.

- Je l'ai laissé gagner ! Affirma Naruto en arborant un sourire ou on pouvait voir toutes ses dents.

- Hn, bouda Sasuke.

- J'ai vu, répondit le nouvel arrivant avec une expression amusée.

Voyant le couple d'arrivants se rapprocher d'eux, Naruto se décida à faire les présentations.

- Père. Mère. Je vous présence Sasuke, annonça alors Naruto en désignant le brun de la tête, il est venu rapporter le croc de Kyuubi et ainsi le sauver. Sasuke, je te présente mes parents le grand pharaon Minato et la reine Kushina.

Sasuke prit quelques secondes pour les observer avant de répondre.

Le pharaon possédait le même visage fin que son fils, mais sans les trois moustaches sur les joues. Ils se ressemblaient en tous points : les mêmes cheveux blonds, la même couleur de peau, les mêmes yeux bleus… le même torse musclé. Il était coiffé du némès (coiffe du pharaon), et portait à son cou un large collier d'or incrusté de pierres précieuses. Il était habillé d'un pagne blanc ceinturé par un ruban brodé de fils d'or et de pierres précieuses. Le tout recouvert d'une veste en toile blanche légère et portant des sandales travaillées avec la même finesse et la même précision que celles de son fils. Oui, vraiment cet homme était identique en tous points à Naruto, excepté l'aura qui ce dégageait de lui appelant davantage la douceur que tout autre sentiment.

La reine était divine elle aussi. Comme son époux, elle respirait la douceur. Les traits de son visage exprimaient la chaleur et l'amour maternel. Elle possédait de magnifiques cheveux longs et rouges coiffés d'un diadème d'or fin ciselée, dont quelques extensions travaillées pour créer des tresses, couvraient ses cheveux. La longue robe, en toile sans manche de couleur blanche et unie qu'elle portait, était ceinturée sous la poitrine par un ruban fait d'or et de pierres précieuses, qui se rassemblait au centre par une broche représentée d'un sceau de l'œil d'Horus, et dont plusieurs filets de perles accrochés descendaient jusqu'aux pieds, habillés de petites sandales brodées. La tenue se clôturant par le port des bijoux d'apparat qu'on apercevait, ou la reine portait le même collier que son époux, et des bracelets aux poignets et aux bras.

Le couple était sublime et dégageait de lui une aura inspirant la confiance et le respect.

- Enchanté, salua simplement Sasuke.

- Bienvenue, dit à son tour le pharaon.

- Nous vous serons éternellement reconnaissant pour ce que vous avez fait pour Kyuubi, rajouta la reine.

- Le seigneur Asuma et sa femme Kurenai sont en visite officielle et arriveront ce soir. Nous les recevrons donc comme il se doit. Nous profiterons de cette soirée pour dédié ce banquet en l'honneur de Sasuke, le sauveur de Kyuubi, finit le pharaon.

- Merci, répondit-il simplement, touché par le geste du pharaon.

Le couple les resalua brièvement avant de partir. Neji à leur suite.

Naruto s'approcha alors de Sasuke et noua tendrement son collier de pierres bleues autour du cou du brun. Puis, il se déplaça légèrement pour le laisser voir.

- Que ? Essaya de questionner Sasuke, ne comprenant pas le geste du blond.

- Pour te montrer ma gratitude, répondit Naruto avec une extrême douceur. Ton geste va sauver Kyuubi, je ne l'oublierai jamais.

Sasuke enleva à son tour le collier de son frère qu'il portait également, et le donna à Naruto.

- Tiens ! En lui mettant directement dans les mains.

- Hein ? Tu me l'offres ? Demanda-t-il surprit.

- Dobe, lança-t-il mal à l'aise. Si je porte deux colliers ça risque de faire bizarre.

Tout à coup, Naruto se rendit compte de l'embarra de Sasuke malgré son explication fantaisiste, et se contenta d'accepter.

- Merci, dit-il dans un doux sourire.

- Hn, lança à son tour Sasuke en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux.

Après s'être baigné et changé de toilette pour Naruto, adoptant une tenue plus officielle pour la soirée, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle prévue pour les réceptions ou se déroulait le banquet.

En entrant, Sasuke fut, une fois de plus, époustouflé devant la splendeur des lieux. La salle prévue pour le banquet était sublime. Sur tous les murs, on pouvait voir la présence de scènes, aux thèmes vairés, peintes avec des couleurs chatoyantes. De longs voiles avaient été disposé tout autour de la pièce de sorte à former une coupole au centre de la salle, donnant une atmosphère plus intimiste, et laissant un espace suffisant avec le mur pour créer un couloir afin de faciliter la circulation. Sur toute la longueur de la pièce, côté gauche était disposée une immense table rectiligne, déjà dressée. Tandis que le côté droit de la pièce restait vide pour les futures représentations et activités artistiques, prévue pour l'occasion.

Sasuke remarqua alors, dans un coin de la pièce, la présence d'un homme, aux cheveux grisonnant et portant des lunettes, qui se tenait un peu en retrait en observant les personnes présentes.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Sasuke à Naruto en continuant de fixer l'homme.

Naruto regarda alors Sasuke puis dévia son regard pour le poser sur l'argenté avant de lui répondre.

- C'est l'assistant de notre médecin royal, répondit-il sans s'attarder davantage avant de reporter son regard sur la table.

Pour une raison inconnue, Sasuke sentait un danger émané de l'homme. Son instinct lui indiquait de se méfier, aussi il préféra l'écouter et garder un œil sur lui le reste de la soirée. Tous s'installèrent à table avant que Minato ne prenne la parole.

- Bienvenue à tous ! Commença le pharaon avec un immense sourire. Ce jour sera à marquer dans les calendriers comme étant jour de fête. En effet, ce soir nous avons deux évènements à célébrer. Tout d'abord, l'arrivée de nos chers amis Asuma et Kurenai, ajouta-t-il en les désignant rapidement. De plus, nous avons la chance inespérée de compter parmi nous ce jeune homme, continua-t-il en désignant à son tour Sasuke. Les dieux, qui ont guidé son chemin, ont permit à ce jeune homme de retrouver et remettre le croc perdu de Kyuubi à notre fils bien aimé, qui l'a remit ensuite à notre médecin royal. Ce geste d'une grande noblesse a permit cette après-midi au médecin Shizune d'effectuer l'opération nécessaire à la guérison de Kyuubi, et ainsi de le sauver. C'est pourquoi je souhaiterais donner ce banquet en l'honneur des personnes exceptionnelles qui nous ont fait l'honneur d'être présentes ici ce soir. Bon appétit à tous ! Conclut-il en commençant le repas.

Le repas se déroula dans cette ambiance de fête. Les mets, préparés par le cuisinier royal Choji, étaient tous succulents, et Sasuke, qui n'était pourtant pas un gros mangeur, se surprit à se resservir. Dans l'ensemble, ce fut une soirée fut des plus agréables. Cet endroit était si différent de celui ou il vivait. Dans son monde, il avait apprit à se débrouiller seul, vivant pour le travail et prisonnier de sa solitude. Tandis que tout ici respirait la chaleur et la vie, amenant son corps et son esprit à profiter du moment et à se détendre. Il sortit de la salle pour prendre l'air et tomba sur le jardin qu'il avait vu lors de son arrivée. Naruto qui l'avait suivit en silence prit la parole :

- Le jardin communique avec cette salle, répondit simplement Naruto à sa question muette.

- Le chemin de droite, conclut-il à son tour en repensant à ce qu'il avait vu cette après-midi.

Naruto se contenta de hocher la tête en approuvant. Sasuke regarda le jardin autour de lui se laissant bercer par l'ambiance envoutante des lieux avant de se retourner vers Naruto et l'admira à la lumière des lampes. Le blond lui ne bougeait pas, se contentant de le fixer de son regard bleu profond. Il était vraiment magnifique, pensait Sasuke. Il le voulait, comme jamais il n'aurait pensé vouloir quelqu'un à ce point, et qui plus est un homme. Mais à cet instant, il n'en avait plus rien à faire.

Sasuke s'approcha lentement de Naruto tout en le fixant dans les yeux et effleurant ses lèvres pour voir le moindre signe de rejet. Puis voyant qu'il avait le champ libre il commença à appuyer plus franchement ses lèvres sur celles du blond et l'embrassa doucement, presque chastement. Il possédait les lèvres les plus exquises du monde : douces et légèrement sucrées. Cependant, ce merveilleux moment fut brutalement interrompu. Ayant senti tous deux une présence ils se séparèrent brusquement pour esquiver les projectiles lancés sur eux avant de s'éloigner rapidement l'un de l'autre pour voir qui les avait attaqué. Ils avaient été la cible d'un fabuleux lancé d'aiguilles dont l'attaquant était tapi dans l'ombre.

- Faites attention il s'agit d'aiguilles empoisonnées, dit une silhouette s'avançant vers eux. Une seule piqure et vous mourrez en moins d'une minute. Le poison imprégné dans ces aiguilles provient du venin provenant du plus dangereux serpent au monde.

- Docteur Kabuto ? Dit simplement Naruto identifiant le gris.

- … L'argenté ne dit rien se contentant de lancer un sourire diabolique.

- Pourquoi ? Continua Naruto qui ne comprenait pas.

- Orochimaru-Sama … Répondit-il simplement comme si le nom qu'il venait de prononcer expliquer tout.

- Vous travaillez pour lui ? Demanda Naruto qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

- En effet, dit-il calmement. A cause vous, Orochimaru-Sama a perdu sa puissance et les rênes de son royaume. Vous et votre animal fétiche l'avaient destitué ! Ce maudit renard… et le fils du pharaon qui s'est montré tellement courageux dans le bataille, s'exclama-t-il hargneusement. Mais si j'arrive aujourd'hui à venger mon seigneur en tuant le prince, alors son honneur sera sauf, et il pourra faire renaitre une nouvelle ère noire.

Sasuke qui n'avait fait qu'observer jusque là, se décida de prendre la parole à son tour.

- Pourquoi ne pas s'en prendre directement à Kyuubi dans ce cas ? C'est lui qui vous donne du fil à retordre, non ?

- Tu ne comprends pas Sasuke, expliqua alors Naruto. Il ne peut pas s'en prendre directement à Kyuubi contrairement au fils du pharaon. Kyuubi est un envoyé des dieux, l'attaquer l'amènerait à devoir rendre des comptes directement aux dieux, alors que le fils du pharaon n'est qu'un mortel, aussi puissant soit-il. Personne n'est assez fou pour affronter la colère des dieux.

- C'est pourquoi tu vas mourir ! Finit Kabuto en s'élançant vers Naruto.

Sasuke s'élança à son tour, dépassant de vitesse Naruto pour contrer l'attaque de Kabuto.

Ils s'affrontèrent durant plusieurs minutes, ou Sasuke mettait en avant toute sa maîtrise. Le combat était violent, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne réussissait à prendre l'avantage. Lorsque tout à coup, Kabuto attaqua Sasuke avec une dague qu'il tenait dans la main droite. Celui-ci réussit à l'esquiver, cependant ce que ni Naruto ni lui-même ne virent, soigneusement caché dans sa main gauche, fut une aiguille empoisonnée que lança Kabuto sur Naruto. Le blond, ne voyant pas immédiatement le projectile qui arrivait vers lui, ne bougea pas. Alors sans réfléchir Sasuke s'interposa pour la recevoir dans son flanc droit, sauvant ainsi la vie de Naruto.

- Sasuke ! Cria Naruto tétanisé par la terreur.

Sasuke réussit toutefois à blesser Kabuto et à le désarmer avant de s'écrouler dans les bras de Naruto. La blessure sur son flanc droit commençait déjà à l'élancer. La chaleur se dégageant du corps du blond l'entourant lui faisait du bien.

- Dans moins d'une minute ton ami sera mort kukuku ! Déclara Kabuto, allongé par terre et se tenant le ventre, avec un rire fou. Tu ne mourras peut être pas aujourd'hui petit prince, mais tu souffriras pour voir à nouveau une personne chère mourir sous tes yeux.

C'est ce moment que choisirent Kiba et Shino pour arriver, et se rendant compte de la situation, abattirent Kabuto. Pendant ce temps là, alerté par le bruit, les personnes présentes dans la salle de réception accoururent à leur tour et formèrent un cercle autour de la scène qui se déroulait devant eux.

- Sasuke ! Sasuke ! Appela Naruto encore et encore.

- Usuratonkachi ! Tais-toi tu fais trop de bruit, souffla douloureusement Sasuke, se sentant de plus en plus lourd, et ayant de plus en plus envie de dormir.

- Baka ! Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? J'aurais pu me débrouiller tout seul ! Déclara brusquement Naruto, plus en colère contre lui-même.

- Mon corps à bouger tout seul Dobe, se contenta de répondre Sasuke dans un murmure.

Les effets du venin se propageaient vite dans ses veines. Sa respiration se fit plus douloureuse et il ferma les yeux se sentant plus léger. Il entendait la voix de Naruto qui s'atténuait de plus en plus pour ne laisser qu'un bourdonnement sourd. Il ne voulait pas le quitter lui non plus, mais il semblerait qu'une fois de plus on ne lui donne pas le choix.

- Sasuke ! Sasuke ! Criait Naruto totalement alarmé. Reste avec moi ! Ouvre les yeux s'il te plait. Sasuke ! SASUKEEEEE ! OUVRE LES YEUX !

_« C'est l'heure d'ouvrir les yeux pour ceux qui viennent de nous rejoindre, il est 7h00 du matin et nous retrouvons Yahiko pour les informations… »_

Sasuke se réveilla brusquement et se redressa, tâtant tout son corps à la recherche d'une quelconque piqure. Il réalisa alors qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre, et plus particulièrement assis sur son lit entièrement habillé du costume qu'il portait la veille. Tendant l'oreille, il constata que c'était son réveil à la voix criarde qui l'avait bel et bien réveillé. Il l'éteignit, s'étira un peu et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, sans s'attarder davantage dans la chambre.

Il alluma la lumière avant de se regarder et s'aperçut qu'il avait prit quelques couleurs, probablement à Suna se dit-il. Il enleva sa chemise, sans réellement faire attention encore perdu dans la sensation étrange qu'avait produite son rêve, avant de remarquer un reflet bleu dans la glace. Regardant plus attentivement, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait du collier de Naruto. Courant vers la chambre, il ne vit le paquet acheté la veille sur la table de chevet. Cela n'avait pas été un rêve. Un sourire amer se dessina sur ses traits fatigués. Certes, il était heureux d'avoir pu connaitre son ange blond Naruto, cependant c'était encore pour lui une désillusion, le laissant prisonnier de sa solitude et malheureux de l'avoir perdu.

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, la routine vide et inintéressante de Sasuke reprit les rênes. Il ne cessait de regarder le collier aux pierres bleues du blond, et pensait à lui à longueurs de journées.

Ce jour là, il venait de revenir d'un voyage d'affaire à Kumo, qui avait duré pas moins de deux semaines et il était sur la route de retour. Sur le chemin il décida alors de repasser par la boutique, peut être dans l'espoir d'avoir une deuxième chance de le revoir.

Entrant dans la boutique, il ne s'attendait pas à réentendre le son de cette voix, qu'il chérissait tant.

- Hé la vieille ! Arrête de hurler au téléphone, je ne suis pas sourd. Enfin pas encore.

Dans le coin ou se trouvait le comptoir, Sasuke vit un homme blond dos à lui. Il pouvait entendre la voix de la dite vieille au travers du combiné qui lançait en retour des « Gaki ! ».

Le brun était complètement sous le choc.

- Ouais ! Ouais ! J'ai compris, répondit l'homme de dos en soufflant. Et dit à l'autre pervers qui te sert de mari que si je le surprends en train de recommencer à essayer de vendre ses torchons de bouquins pornos à MES clients je les lui fais bouffer et pas par la bouche !

Sasuke sourit, il avait gardé le même tempérament.

- Ok ! Bye Baa-Chan.

- Naruto, appela le brun en sentant légèrement sa voix tremblée.

- Oui, répondit l'intéressé en se retournant.

Il portait une chemise orange entrouverte avec un jeans et des baskets orange elles aussi. Sasuke sourit, c'était bien sa couleur. Il vit alors un collier de cuir noir autour de son cou, qu'il reconnu comme étant celui qu'il avait donné à l'autre Naruto. C'était bien lui, il l'avait retrouvé.

- On se connait ? Reprit Naruto, surprit que le jeune brun en face de lui le connaisse.

- Peut être, lança alors Sasuke, énigmatique.

Ce jour là, pour la première fois de sa vie, Sasuke remercia les dieux de lui avoir donné une nouvelle chance d'être réunit avec lui.

Pour la première fois, sa prière avait été entendue.

Pour la première fois, il avait droit à un nouveau départ.

**Alors ? Alors ? Comment vous l'avez trouvé mon premier OS ?**


End file.
